The Light of Shadows
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: Full Summary inside She can't remember all of her childhood. She has no recollection of her mother and father, and the only thing she knows of her childhood is she can see things normal humans can't. ToshiroxOC, and other pairings will be revealed
1. Prologue

The title might change... Oh well. I writing this fanfic of Bleach to try out some styles and formats of writing. I am quite pleased with it so far. One of my better Bleach fanfics ^^. Which explains why I'm posting it. However I am aware I have not stated the name of the character and that is for a reason. Don't worry, her name will be revealed. ^^ I've already written the prologue and Chapter One. I am currently working on Chapter two.

**Summary:**

**She can't remember all of her childhood. She has no recollection of her mother and father, and the only thing she knows of her childhood is she can see things normal humans can't. Working part time to be able to support herself with her brother whose always working overtime, she knew she couldn't get wrapped into the world of the dead and everything with it. But what will happen when she can't keep this pokerface up any longer?**

Pairings I have planned so far:

ToshiroxOC

RukiaxIchigo

More might be added ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but I own my character (nameless at the point) and her family._  
_

* * *

Prologue

I knew if I interacted with the dead, it would only bring trouble and trouble is the last thing I need. Ever since I could remember, I've been able to see the dead. And ever since I could remember, I knew people are _not_ supposed to see the dead. So I taught myself to keep a straight face, and a mental rule book when out in public. There are three rules I follow.

Walking home was the same, whether coming from school or my part time job at Sugary Delight Café. I would take the main, busy roads through town. There were always someone outside; usually it was the nice old lady who husband owned the convenient store. She always seems to be sweeping, even in midday with barely any people around.

_**Rule one: Avoid being Alone**_

It was the busiest time in Karakura Town as of right now. People rushing home in their cars, students walking home, the streets were packed tight. My light pastel green eyes keep their gaze on the floor a few feet in front of me. My head only tilted down slightly.

_**Rule two: Avoid Eye Contact**_

The dead usually had a chain on their chest; I noticed that common fact when I was in elementary school. Why they had it I had no idea, but it made it easier to avoid them. But it was those rare times, like just now, when I glance up from the concrete sidewalk and have eye contact with them.

_**Rule three: If eye contact or any contact with the dead happens, act natural. Put on a poker-face and act like it was something else.**_

I kept my gaze, and continued walking home acting like I didn't notice the middle aged spirit. When the tall, crusty orange apartment building came into sight did I then start to feel relieved. I brushed one of my burgundy bangs of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, a smile working its way to my lips. As I passed through the gated parking lot, I noticed the blue compact car that my brother owned wasn't in its parking space.

Sighing, I dragged myself up the stairs to our apartment room on the second floor. I was a bit disheartened at the evident fact my brother is still at work, and that he will still be at work till the late hours of the night. Digging into my school bag, I pulled out the old, worn out copper key. Digging it into the metal doorknob, I turned it and pushed opened the door.

Switching the lights on, I threw my black school bag onto to the loveseat before walking off into my room. Once I was inside my small room, I pounced onto my bed and turned onto my back and stared at the white ceiling. My eyes drifted to the long sword hoisted up on the wall above my dresser. Ever since Grandma Akira gave me that sword a year ago, I've been having these killer migraines.

I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I welcomed the rare sleep with open arms. The growling and roaring off in the distance was the last thing I remember before my mind soon faded into a dark, dreamless state.


	2. Chapter 1

This is chapter one, sorry its a bit short. But Chapter two should be out, though I make no promises. Again, I know the name of the girl still hasn't been named, but there is a reason for that. In chapter two, her name will be revealed. The song excerpt is "Take me to the riot" by Stars. A sad, but beautiful song really. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I do own my character (nameless at this point) and her family.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

* * *

I'm there, yeah I serve them, the **one **with the _**empty**_ looking [eyes]  
Come closer, you'll **see** me: the (face) that is _used_ to telling lies

* * *

I knew today would be dangerous. I just have this gut feeling, that somehow if I'm not careful I would wind up dead. I sat up in my bed at looked over at the clock.

"3:23 am..." I mumbled aloud.

Swinging my feet over to the side of the bed, I stared at that sword hanging on my lilac wall. "Should I go to work today?" I asked it. Even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer, I had always talked with it.

Breaking eye contact with the sword, I stood up and got ready for work. "Even if I skipped work, I have nothing else to do on a Saturday."

Sorting through my clothes hanging up in my closet, I heard that screeching noise. The one I knew was not human. I didn't re-advert my gaze to the balcony window, because I'm not supposed to even hear or see things like that. I pulled out my café uniform; fortunately I've never saw the creatures that make such a terrifying sound. And I pray I never will.

* * *

I leaned onto the countertop of the café, rereading one of my favorite books. Today was a slow, long day. Snapping a rubber band off my wrist, I tied my long burgundy hair up into a ponytail; my eyes never wavering from the book. My head shot up from my book as the bells that hanged on the front café entrance rang. I faked a smile at the five students that were upperclassman of my high school. Pretending not to recognize them, I cheerfully greeted the two girls of the group as the three boys took a seat by the window.

"What can I get you two?"

"Oh! Um..." The bustier orange-haired girl scanned our menu hanging above.

It was actually the shorter black haired girl that finally ordered. "We'll take four smoothies, and some pound cake." I nodded, starting to mix the various smoothie flavors and cut them four slices of pound cake. I stood over the mixer that was next to soft serve ice cream machine and coffee brewer, waiting for the smoothies to finish.

When they were done, I placed their orders on a tray and charged them. I returned to my book when the two girls sat with the rest of their friends. Their whispers were loud enough for me to hear, not that it bothered me. No matter how discreet people try and make things, others will hear. If one doesn't want strangers to overhear, they should converse in private.

"Rukia you never did explain why your back..."

I didn't care who was talking, or who they were talking too. My eyes were glued to my book; their soft chatter just provided soft background noise.

I heard one of the girls, the one that finally took the order I think, was the one who responded. "There have been reports of high reiatsu in Karakura Town, but it's been fluctuating. It's not as strong as a shinigami, but it's higher than a human's should be. We think it's a human with spiritual powers. You have noticed the high increase of Hollows, right?"

I hid my shock well. I kept my heart-rate and breathing normal with the skills I've learned. Skills I don't even remember learning—skills that I think I developed in my childhood.... Which would explain why I don't remember...

I decided right now, that I would avoid these people if it means they are linked with the dead or whatever I see that the norm doesn't. I would avoid any more contact with these people, because I know. I know that the moment I make contact with the afterlife, and anything that has to do with it, trouble will come. And I don't need trouble.

* * *

I clicked my tongue as I walked home. "Tsk, today was so boring..." Glancing at my watch I sighed and fished out my phone as I turned the corner.

That's when my heart stopped. The terrible cry I always hear was in front of me. But I wasn't the only one here... Can't show fear... Can't show acceptance... I couldn't run away. Digging up all the bravery I had, I walked towards the giant monster.

_**Rule three: If eye contact or any contact with the dead happens, act natural. Put on a poker-face and act like it was something else.**_

It was going to kill me. It raised its large claw to swipe me down. Don't run. Show no recognition of it.

I opened my phone, and dialed a fake number. As I neared the hungry, towering disfigured beast I spoke. I faked my call. I needed to get out of here. I stopped in my tracks, purposely a few feet away. Right when that creature was going to kill me, that orange-hair boy, one of the five upperclassmen from earlier, jumped down and sliced that creature's hand off. I did not see that. I do not see ghosts or of any sort of thing.

"Hello, brother?" I was not talking to my brother. I was talking to myself. "What? We ran out?" I was not in front of a battle. We were fully stocked with everything. "Argh, fine. I'll go to the market before they closed." I didn't need to go to the market. But I would anyway.

"Hey! Run!" The boy shouted, fighting off the creature. I did not look at him or at the creature. Because I cannot see them. I am on the phone. I cannot see such things.

"Sure I'll fetch some bean paste. Bye Nii-san. I need to go now if I wanna get there before they closed." I hung up, and placed the phone in my small handbag hanging from my shoulder. My face calm. I turned around and cursed at my brother as I dashed off. "Stupid nii-san." My brother is not stupid. My brother is at work, working overtime trying to support the both of us.

As I ran away, my heart was racing. As soon as I was away from that scene, my pulse shot up and it wasn't from running.

My paced slowed as I entered the shopping district. One thought crossed my mind. _So terrifying._ _So scary_.

* * *

Ok, for those who might get confused: She does see spirits or Wholes Shinigami, and Hollows. At the end, is she's trying to convince herself she isn't. In a way she is lying to herself.

R&R please ~


	3. Chapter 2

YES! Chapter two is up and out!

Now let's hope chapter 3 will come out too! Also the nameless oc name is revealed in this chapter, finally! Sorry it is a bit short... Enjoy~ ^.^

The lyric excerpt is "Liar, Liar" By: A fine Frenzy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own my character and her family.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

You're such a **great** big liar  
With the [tallest] tales that I have ever heard

* * *

"Nii-san!" I shouted with glee as I tackled my brother into a hug from his laying figure on the loveseat.

"OOMPH!" I clung to his chest with a tight grip. I felt him pat my head as he shifted to a sitting position, and I cuddled up next to him. "I miss you too Rei." I smiled, hugging closer to my brother, my protector.

I stayed up late just to catch my brother when he got home. Ever since earlier this afternoon, I've been anxious and I needed my brother. ."Suro-kun, I missed you so much..." I whispered using Katsuro's nickname I closed my eyes feeling safe in my older brother's arms, his hands petting my head soothing my anxiety.

"Shhh... What happened to make you so anxious Rei?" I didn't respond; I only held him closer. He can't see _things_, so neither can _I_.

Katsuro didn't press the subject, and just comforted me. I curled up next to him, looking at the muted TV screen. We sat there in silence, soaking up each other's presences that have been separated for several days. Something was bothering Katsuro, and it was bothering me. I opened my mouth a bit, to squeak the question I was afraid to ask. "Suro-kun, you're not staying...are you?"

He didn't answer right away, and my heart shattered. I was going to be alone again once more. "I'm sorry Rei, I only came home for a few hours. B-but my boss has a conference several cities away, and he wants me to come with him..." I glanced up at my brother.

His eyes, a much darker and richer shade of green than my pastel lime ones, were dull. There were dark circles around his eyes, the dark circles he covered up to prevent me from worrying. But I know he was tired, I know he's running on fumes. I gripped his shirt, hoping it might keep him here. However, I knew better. I knew a petty wish like that won't come true. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg him to stay home. I wanted to tell him, that he didn't need to work, that he can take it easy and that I'll work overtime for a while. I didn't want him to feel guilty. So instead, I did what I do best.

I plastered a smile, as I chirped. "It's ok Suro-kun~! I met some friends from school!" This was worse than facing that terrifying creature. Far worse, and far more difficult.

I kept smiling as Katsuro smiled and patted my head before standing. "I have my luggage already in the car. You have my cell and the contact numbers in case of emergencies, and I already asked Makoto and her husband to drop by once in a while to see how you are doing. Call me every day, okay Rei?"

"Of course, Suro-kun!~" I followed him to the front door. He bent down and gave me one last hug.

"Thank you. I love you, Rei."

Returning the hug, I whispered "I know Nii-san. I love you too." I waved to him as I watched him disappear down into the parking lot and then drive away. After locking the front door I ran into my bedroom and tossed myself on my bed, burying my face in my pillows.

I took shifted my head a bit to take a peek of that sword from my pillows. "Am I a bad person?"

I stared at it in silence, before turning around in silence. Today wasn't my day. And tomorrow probably won't be better. I started to welcome the needed sleep. The growls and screeching of such scary creatures started to haunt me even in my dreams.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I gasped for breath. It was one of those dark, cold dreams.

Dream: a sequence of images that appear involuntarily to the mind of somebody who is sleeping, often a mixture of real and imaginary characters, places, and events.

I wouldn't even call it a dream. I don't know what to call it but it wasn't a dream. It was so cold and dark. It was so lonely and distant. I sighed as my alarm suddenly went off. Hitting the power button, I scrambled out of my bed and stretched. I hated Monday mornings... I was tired from babysitting Makoto's child all day yesterday. I stared out of the balcony window at the gray sky above. I grabbed a gray sleeveless turtleneck mini dress and some coal black tights.

"Today I'll skip school," I stated softly, glancing over at that sword. "Hey~," I whined at it, as if gave me a scolding reply. "I have perfect grades, and this would be my first absences this year." I laughed at myself bitterly, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm pathetic. Talking to a sword..." I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

I carried a few bags of ingredients for some cookies for tonight. A sigh escaped my lips, as I gazed up at the cloudy sky. I could smell that lovely moist smell that comes right before a downpour. "I should have gone to school..." I muttered.

"Why didn't you?" I didn't respond. I usually don't unless I see who is talking to me. I didn't want to take any chances, especially since things have been more active as of recently.

It wasn't till I glance at the cold hand that reached to my arm that I noticed to ignore the person. He wasn't human.

_**Rule three: If eye contact or any contact with the dead happens, act natural. Put on a poker-face and act like it was something else.**_

Lately, no matter if I follow rule one or two, I've had to use and enforce rule three. That was something I wasn't too keen of. The spirit or whatever he was followed me. The stupid _thing _followed me! I wanted to growl, I wanted to turn around and shout at him to stop.

But Rei Sasaki doesn't see ghosts. So I tapped my chin and asked myself aloud a pointless question. "I wonder if Makoto and Seichi wants any cookies?" Perhaps my _stalker_ would leave me alone if I'm with other people. People that cannot see ghosts.

"She can't see us, huh? So it's just like Ichigo stated...." I heard him thought aloud. With my back facing towards him, he didn't see my involuntary smirk. Perhaps things would finally go my way.

* * *

I beat the batter with more force than needed. There he was, which whom I got a good glance at when I was sorting through the ingredients, but THERE HE WAS! Sitting on one of the kitchen countertops watching me beat the batter. That short white haired boy (which pay in mind he wasn't human) watched over my shoulder practically. I wanted to punch him, especially when he wandered through the apartment. Lucky me, I always lock my bedroom door when I leave. Once I pushed the cookies into the oven, I washed my hands and picked up the house phone and dialed a Makoto and Seichi's number, they were my brother's co-workers who also lived in this apartment building.

I heard the dial tone eventually stop, as I heard that old voicemail message. So I got their voicemail? "Eh..." I mumbled as I hung up before I got the beep to leave a message. I'll just figure out what to do with the leftovers later.

What bothered me the most was why this white haired dead boy was in my apartment! I walked over to the sofa and picked up my book as I waited for the cookies to finish. I heard buttons being dialed, but it wasn't from my phone. Did ghosts have phones? I didn't dare turn around to see. Because after all, Rei Sasaki _can't see_ ghosts.

"Yes, I am watching over the suspect."

Suspect? What was going on here? I was afraid that this boy would hear my nervous heartbeats, so I slowed it to a natural rate. Which I did practically all the time since he started to follow me. I was confused, but I needed to know a bit more before I accepted the fact that... I won't say it till I've gathered more information to make a move.

"She is definitely the one, Matsumoto. Her reiatsu has been fluctuating all day..." He paused, probably because this "Matsumoto" person was talking. "Apparently she doesn't. I've been following her all day, and not one sign of her showing any recognition of me. Which is puzzling..." Reiatsu? Isn't that was that girl mentioned on Saturday in the café? What the hell is going on? I didn't take a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't, it would be suspicious if I did. I did the next best thing- I made my breathing irregular for a short while so I could yawn.

"Yes, I believe she is the one that is attracting all the hollows." My muscles stiffened slightly. Hollows? Are they what those terrible creatures were called? Am I... the one that's been attracting them? I stood up and walked over to the stove. The boy hung up with whoever he was talking to. This boy was _not_ a normal ghost, I knew that much.

"Ah~ The cookies are done!" I cheerfully chirped to myself as I pulled the cookies out and set them on a rack to cool.

Should I? Should I break what I worked so hard to make? I stared at the cookies a second longer then I should have. I sorted through my thoughts at rapid speed. I knew what I needed to do. I could not avoid the obvious any longer.

What I did next, was something that I could never take back. "Do ghosts eat?" I asked, which obviously startled the boy. I looked up and straight in his teal eyes. "Who are you?"

* * *

AHA! The nameless oc name is finally revealed as: Sasaki, Rei (last, first).

Okay, the tidbit on yawning is actually true (well I can do it. I can force myself to yawn by breathing irregularly...)

I'm so happy I finished chapter two~

Again sorry it's a bit short. But hopefully chapter three will be out~ ^^... Actually I was going to ad more to this chapter but I said to myself, "This would be an awesome cliff hanger!" So I became an imp and left it at that. But I will be nice and give a small info on Rei as a treat for having to suffer the cliffhanger XD.

**Sasaki, Re**i (last, first)

**Means**: Help Tree, Bell/Spirit (last, first)

**Age**: Fourteen

**Birthday**: Oct. 14

**Past Times**: Photography, Reading, Cooking

**Likes**:

-_Foods_: Bitter, Sweet

-_Drinks_: Tea, Water

-_Weather_: Cloudy, Rainy

-_Color_: Teal, Green or Blue

**Dislikes:**

-_Foods_: Spicy

-_Drinks_: Coffee, Sodas

-_Weathe_r: Humid, Hot

-_Color_: None though not too keen on pink

-_Activities_: Sewing, Watching Television, Wasting Time

_**R&R Please!**_


End file.
